templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Arlac-class Medium Gunship
The Arlac-class Medium Gunship was a small atmospheric VTOL craft used by the Templars of Twilight for various mission types. It was created from the same design project that gave way to the Arla-class Heavy Dropship to which it shares many characteristics. It was named after Arlac Thene a member of The Founding Seven. Like all units produced by the Templars the Arlac could preform various mission types and was adept at them. Its primary purpose was recon, at which it excelled, its high speed and agility allowed it to get into areas high and low that larger vehicles, like the AC-I Itano the other recon craft the Templars used, couldn't. The Arlac featured a system called the TADS or Target Acquisition and Designation System, while not unique to it, the Arlac made the most extensive use of the system. TADS which had sensors mounted on the nose and wingtips detected, and ID'd targets, neutral, friendly, and hostile, and relayed that info to all other units in its broadcast range. When this info reached a Command Center the command systems would then relay it to every unit in the battle. This was quite effective if a Stealth Tactical Aerial Reconnaissance Satellite was not available, or if it was compromised. Offensively the Arlac was well rounded, its primary armament was a Slugthrower turret that fired 12.7x99mm point five-oh caliber ferric-tungsten armor piercing rounds at a rate of 20 rounds a second. A single round from this gun was more than capable of piercing, and dealing heavy damage to, standard infantry armor. The Turret could rotate 45o downward and 70o left and right and was targeted by the helmet of the pilot or by the controls of the copilot/passenger. Secondary armament of the Gunship was more standard to the rest of the galaxy, two dual barreled blaster cannons mounted just to the sides of the main fuselage. The cannons couldn't pivot at all and as such could only fire straight ahead, but they were also very damaging to armored and organic materials. Fired in sequence, much like the X-wings laser cannons they could fire forth a blaster 4 times a second laying forth a barrage of fire that could easily decimate a group of infantry or light armor. The Tertiary armament of the Arlac is modular, the standard one is three concussion missiles mounted under each wing. The missiles are 102mm HEAT Smart Missiles each easily capable of destroying light armor, groups of infantry, or dealing damage to lightly shielded targets, while stutter fired missiles could deal collective damage to more heavily armored targets. The other optional armament, which required minor alterations of the craft, were 50mm Linear Guns, similar to those of the MT-M-80. Ammo is fed through the wings via an internal system, and the rounds are fired at high speed towards a target. The Arlac could hold 25 rounds for each cannon. The Arlac also featured a winch unit near its central mass. This winch let the Gunship lift and carry equipment. On its own a single Arlac could move 500kg of equipment, crates, guns, light turrets. In groups however, Arlacs could move light and medium tanks around on platforms. But the winch and cord could not hold weights over 50 tons, even if the Arlac itself couldn't lift that much, so even in groups, no more than 50 tons could be lifted, so nothing larger than an MT-M-80 has ever been attempted to be moved by an Arlac transport group. Category:Templar Defenses Category:Templar Military Services Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay